


Убийца наших детей

by The_Modern



Category: Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Past Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Modern/pseuds/The_Modern
Summary: На Полис-Массе, в день перерождения Энакина Скайуокера погибла часть его семьи. Но не жена, а дети. Республика пала, уступив место Новому Порядку, а Амидала боролась. Падме мстила за своих детей. И однажды Тёмный Лорд принял решение раз и навсегда прекратить это действо.





	

— Милорд, мы захватили корабль. — Молодой офицер подошёл с докладом к Лорду Вейдеру. Ноги у него подгибались от страха, это был новичок, пост получил он недавно, а теперь волею злою Силы был отправлен в распоряжение Тёмного Лорда, о жестокости которого ходили легенды. А сейчас, видя, что тот ещё не в духе, молодой человек был готов сам удавиться, лишь бы не быть подвергнутым публичной казни.

— Вам не стоит так беспокоиться за себя. — Прочёл его мысли Вейдер, от чего бедняга едва не рухнул на пол от шока. Реакция удивления вкупе с естественным испугом и паническим страхом крайне забавляла его. За годы службы Империи Энакину пришлось учиться искать забаву во всём, даже в жестокости. Ведь иначе можно сойти с ума от уныния и безысходности, обвивавших Правую Руку Владыки подобно поганому плющу. — Наша цель точно там.

Падме. На протяжении многих лет он терзался, что она умерла, была убита им. Но всё оказалось иначе. Это она числилась как служанка Бейла Органы; Повелитель Альдераана старательно скрывал её от него долгие годы. Так скрывал бы и дальше. Теперь, гордо подняв голову и вновь начав вещать о демократической утопии, она сама подписала свой смертный приговор. Но Вейдер уже не чувствовал горечи от того, что он палач.

— Вы спрашиваете? — Неуверенно спросил офицер, но Тёмный Лорд лишь отмахнулся. Ни к чему прояснять отношений с каким-то служащим. Может, он и обладает должным рвением, но умение держать язык за зубами — высшая благодетель для любого слуги. Вейдер прошёл мимо него, будто бы молодого человека более не существовало. Не дождавшись ответа на свой вопрос, тот всё равно вздохнул с облегчением: сегодня смерть посмотрела ему в глаза и ушла. Работать на Лорда Вейдера, пожалуй, самая экстремальная работа из тех, что только существуют в Империи.

***

 

Бывшая королева более не желала давать ему аудиенцию. «К чему это сопротивление?» — Думал Вейдер, расправляясь с очередным непокорным, осмелившемся встать между ним и Падме. Никто из её слуг не желал отдавать ему Наберри. Никто из её слуг не пережил часа вторжения.

И наконец, перед ним предстала она. Хрупкая и по-прежнему красивая женщина, возраст которой перешёл черту тридцатилетия с момента её появления на свет, всё такая же непокорная, всё такая же идеалистка. Ещё никогда она не была с ним такой холодной. Ещё никогда он не искал встречи с ней с момента её предательства.

— Лорд Вейдер, на каком основании вы напали на нас? — С укором в глазах спросила женщина. Она и вправду не переступала дозволенных ей пределов. Она же политик. И она умеет играть по правилам. Именно это и помешало Императору.

— По приказу Императора. Никто не вправе перечить его воле. — С неподдельным безразличием отвечал Палач Империи. Падме тяжело вздохнула, понимая, что не имеет права на негативные высказывания, а уж тем более в открытую назвать Владыку самодуром.

— В чём он меня обвиняет? — Непонимающе задала вопрос Амидала, и Вейдер, сделав властный жест всем убраться, остался наедине со своей бывшей, но всё ещё законной женой.

— Вы — пропагандист. Вы продолжаете призывать людей к мятежу. И до вас не доходит, что Империя — это модификация вашей Республики. Вы боретесь за миф и призываете других следовать вашему примеру. А Сила уже давала вам шанс на спасение. Я даже не пытался искать вас.

Вейдер говорил с нею на вычурно-официальном языке, так что бывшей королеве не стоило труда догадаться, что под чудовищной маской скрывается не менее устрашающая злобная гримаса. Он всё ещё неравнодушен к ней, и в этом главный ужас. Он больше не любит её, но хочет её смерти. И чтобы понять это, совсем не обязательно быть форс юзером.

— За что вы ненавидите меня, Лорд Вейдер? — В лоб спросила Падме. Она не ждала, что Вейдер замнётся, задумается и покается. Она просто хотела знать правду.

— У вас возникают вопросы на этот счёт? — Искренне не понимая удивился Тёмный Лорд. Амидала кивнула. Она уже знала, что встретит свою смерть от рук бывшего возлюбленного. И она не жалела. Давно стоило прекратить это мучение. Вейдер уловил в ней этот страдальческий настрой и ехидно рассмеялся.

— Вы считаете себя мученицей, но на самом деле вы всего лишь лживая паскуда. Вы сломали жизнь Энакину Скайуокеру. Вы не предприняли ничего, чтобы прекратить рабство, но продолжаете вещать о неком идеальном мире. Идеальном для кого? Для бюрократов. Как вы можете призывать людей строить идеальный мир, если вам не под силу выкупить даже одну рабыню? Молчите? — Усмехнулся Энакин, понимая, что его слова попали в самое сердце… Если, конечно, оно у неё есть. — Молчите. Вам нечем возразить мне, не так ли?

Падме встала в ступор. Но, очнувшись от него, чуть ли не истеря, попыталась оправдаться:

— Джедаи же сказали мне, что ваша мать освобождена!

— Не стоит верить джедаям. Но вы даже не попытались отменить рабство. Я уж промолчу о событиях на Мустафаре — ненавижу истерики, особенно ваши.

— Это всё? — Рассерженная на хамоватость оппозиционера, но всё ещё намеренная знать всю правду Падме старалась быть как можно суше по отношению к нему. Не получалось. Ведь каждый раз, когда её взгляд, время от времени отводимый прочь, падал на уродливого тирана в чёрном доспехе, пред ней представал образ молодого человека по имени Энакин, джедая, шедшего наперекор судьбе, идеалиста и молодого экстремиста. Как же он дошёл до такого? Где и когда она его потеряла?

— Нет. И да, я никогда не принадлежал вам, чтобы терять меня, вам ясно? — Падме покорно кивнула головой. — Ясно. А теперь скажите, раз вы живы, где мой ребёнок?!

Амидала, подняв голову, посмотрела на него истерзанным взглядом. В глазах женщины и раньше читалась многолетняя боль, но теперь её источник был ясен.

— Их нет, Энакин. Они умерли ещё при рождении. Хотя были абсолютно здоровые. Двойняшки. Мальчик и девочка. Люк и Лея, как ты хотел.

— Что?! — Голос Вейдера дрогнул, и это не ускользнуло от Падме. — Ты снова мне врёшь?! Хочешь снова заставить страдать?!

Женщина не успела увернуться, как пощёчина великана опрокинула её на пол. Она чувствовала, как слабо хрустнула её челюсть. Механический удар наотмашь не прошёл даром.

— Я не лгу тебе, Энакин. Тебя я никогда не обманывала. — Через силу проговорила она, ибо боль жестоко сковывала ей рот.

— Я не Энакин и не смей называть меня на ты! Что с моими детьми?! — Киборг схватил за плечи хрупкое тело и начал трясти — Что с моими детьми?!

— Их нет. — Еле-еле простонала Падме, когда Вейдер, не вынеся такого признания, швырнул бывшего сенатора, королеву и жену в одном лице на пол. Шёлковое лазурное платье, облачающее её по-прежнему прекрасное тело порвалось с треском, обнажив икры. Волосы, недавно уложенные в аккуратную причёску, растрепались, и из-под общей каштановой массы выбились старательно спрятанные седые пряди. Лоб Амидала разбила при ударе об стену, и теперь по лицу её стекала струя крови.

— Что с ними случилось?! Как они умерли?! — Не унимался Вейдер, хватая супругу за запястье. Та, будучи не в силах больше говорить, лишь тихо стонала, что ещё сильнее разжигало гнев Тёмного лорда. Вдруг он на мгновение остановился, словно осенённый какой-то мыслью и задумчиво проговорил. — Я знаю. Это джедаи их убили, чтоб не достались мне! А ты?! Ты препятствовала им?!

— Нет…

— Нет?!!

— Они умерли у меня на руках…

— Значит, это ты их убила!!! — Ополоумевший от своего несчастья Вейдер более не мог сдерживать своего жестокого порыва и, схватив Падме за шею, сжал и раскромсал ей горло. А затем, когда перестала трепыхаться, бросил теперь безжизненное тело на пол…

***

 

Палач убил очередную жертву, и Император остался доволен им. Всё же, несмотря на слабость, обеспеченную благодаря неполноценности тела, Лорд Вейдер был одним из самых лучших и могущественных союзников, о которых можно только мечтать. Если однажды он умрёт, то у Дарта Сидиуса уже готова ему замена, но… Представлял ли он, когда, обнаружив на Мустафаре тело полумёртвого ученика, взялся за его лечение, что он станет настолько сильным и преданным слугой? Нет. Напротив, он жалел. Ведь тогда у Вейдера не было ни малейшего шанса выжить самостоятельно, и Император, скрепя сердце, решил подарить Ученику Жизненную Силу его же жены. Хотя изначально планировалось настроить её против Республики и сделать союзницей — беспредельно преданные своему делу идеалисты стоят недёшево. Но всё оказалось гораздо хуже. Одна ошибка стоила жизни двум могущественным форс юзерам, сила которых не передалась ни Вейдеру, ни Императору. А Амидала выжила и стала мстить за своих детей…


End file.
